Thomas Comes to Breakfast
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |narrator= Ringo Starr George Carlin |series=2 |series_no=2.18 |number=44 |sts_episode= * Two Old Hands * Nickel in a Pickle |released= * 19th November 1986 * 11th May 1988 * 26th March 1989 * 1st March 1991 * 18th December 1991 * 22nd April 1998 * 22nd January 2008 |previous=The Deputation |next=Daisy }} Thomas Comes to Breakfast is the eighteenth episode of the second series. Plot Having run his branch line for many years, Thomas knows it very well. After another hard day of work, Thomas' driver jokes that Thomas could almost manage without him. Thomas does not realize the joke and becomes conceited. Later in the shed, Thomas boasts to Percy and Toby that he does not need a driver. They both become shocked at the suggestion and make it clear they would never even consider running without a driver, but Thomas is not willing to listen and insists he is not scared when his friends tell him that he should not try it. The next morning, a firelighter comes and starts up the engines' fires. Thomas wakes up as the warmth spreads through his boiler. When he sees Percy and Toby asleep, he decides to take the opportunity to run by himself and prove them wrong by stopping and wheeshing in front of them. Thomas slowly starts moving along the track, but does not realize he is only moving due to a careless cleaner messing with his controls. Thomas quickly realizes his big mistake and tries vainly to wheesh and stop, but soon discovers he can do nothing without a driver and keeps moving forward. At the end of the tracks sits the stationmaster's house, where he and his family are about to have breakfast. Thomas crashes through the end buffers, the fence, the yard and the front window leaving him peering into the dining room at the family. The house rocks and broken plaster and shattered glass is everywhere. Both the stationmaster and his wife are angry at Thomas for breaking their house and ruining their breakfast in the process. The stationmaster's wife shouts at Thomas that she will now have to cook some more and storms out, slamming the dining room door shut, causing more plaster to fall on Thomas, making him feel depressed. After workmen lay rails through the garden and prop up the house with strong poles, Donald and Douglas arrive and pull Thomas free of the house. Thomas is free, but there are pieces of fencing, a bush and window frame hanging from his front, which is badly damaged. The twins leave laughing while Thomas, now in disgrace, is left behind miserable. Back at the shed, the Fat Controller scolds Thomas for his reckless conduct and sends him to the Works for a long repair. As a result, a diesel railcar is going to be brought in to run his branch line. Thomas is horrified that a diesel will be replacing him, but the Fat Controller informs him that diesels always stay in the sheds unless wanted and never crash into stationmasters' houses for breakfast. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Sir Topham Hatt * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's Wife * The Careless Cleaner * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster * Annie and Clarabel * Bridget Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * One Little Boy * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's Children * Earnest * The Firelighter * Daisy Locations * Tidmouth * The Windmill * Ffarquhar Sheds * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's House * The Watermill * The Works Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Branch Line Engines. * This the first episode of the second series to air in the US, however because of this it also infamously made a few continuity issues such as Toby, Donald and Douglas being introduced before their introductory episodes. * Stock footage from the first series episode, Thomas and the Guard is used as well as a deleted scene from the second series episode, Thomas, Percy and the Coal. * A portrait of Earnest, a Victorian-style steam engine depicted with a moustache can be seen in the Ffarquhar Stationmaster's house. * Footage of the episode was used as a reference to the original story read aloud by Christopher Awdry in the exclusive YouTube documentary 70 Years of Friendship. Christopher also stated that this was one of his favourite stories. * A large scale model of Thomas was used for the scenes inside of the house. * When the narrator says "The stationmaster was furious!" the wall set-up behind the stationmaster is different in the restored version. * In George Carlin's US narration, when the stationmaster's wife shouts "Now I shall have to cook some more!" the sound of the door being banged sounds quieter than in all the other dubs for this episode. * The cereal box that the stationmaster's son is holding is a recreation of a Kellogg's Corn Flakes box. * This is the only episode in the television series that shows Thomas without a lamp due to damage from the crash. * Bridget Hatt is one of the Ffarquhar stationmaster's children. * The events of this episode are mentioned by James in Journey Beyond Sodor and Edward in Big World! Big Adventures! during the song, Where in the World is Thomas? Also the scene where Thomas is in the stationmaster's house was recreated in CGI during the song. Goofs * Clarabel is facing the wrong direction and her roof is lifted when Thomas comes into Tidmouth. * Thomas is sad when he is meant to be conceited at Tidmouth. * When Percy and Toby are asleep, Toby is tilted to the left. * In the close-up of Toby sleeping, his windows are open slightly, but in the wider shot of the three engines in the shed, Toby's right window is completely open. It is then again slightly open when Thomas is rolling out of the shed. * Just after Thomas finds that he cannot stop, he passes a station building on his left, but in the next shot, he has not passed it yet. * In the shots from Thomas' perspective before he runs into the house, the tracks on the right all seem to end abruptly at a wall (the wall is presumably there to hide the edge of the set). * Just before Thomas crashes into the house, the window did not have glass in the frame. * As Thomas crashes into the house, his wheels do not move. They also don't move as he is being pulled out of the house. * In the interior shots of the house, the people are almost as big as Thomas due to their large scale models being used. * When Thomas is pulled free from the house, a bush is lying on his buffer beam, but when the Fat Controller is talking to him, the bush seems to have become larger. * When Donald and Douglas pull Thomas out of the house, he is wearing his lamp. In the close-up of Thomas' front, the lamp has disappeared. * In a close-up of Thomas' driver, he is clean shaven, but in some non close-ups, he has a beard. * When Thomas is pulled away from the house, he looks unharmed. However, in the next shot, a bush suddenly appears on his suddenly damaged buffer beam and his head lamp vanishes. * It is clear to see that a bent buffer beam has been placed on top of Thomas' own when it is damaged. * When Thomas says "Silly stick-in-the-muds!" the sheds and the engines are all arranged facing the wrong way. * During the close-up of Percy looking cross and when Thomas enters Tidmouth, Donald's tender and a hole can be seen in the signal box in the background, indicating that this episode was filmed during the same time as Break Van. * In the close-ups of the Fat Controller, the faded marks of where a smile had been are visible behind his frown. * The Portuguese and Spanish dubs credit George Carlin as the narrator, even though it was re-dubbed. * Thomas' eyes are off-centre from each other throughout the majority of the * In George Carlin's US narration, he does not provide a muffled voice when Thomas speaks behind his bush. * The two bits of clay used to simulate Thomas' half-open eyelids are badly put on, so viewers can see some gaps in his eyelids. * When Thomas finds that he cannot stop, his lamp is not placed on correctly. * In the Japanese version, Ringo Starr's narrative can be faintly heard throughout the episode. * Thomas’ side rods change positions from when he crashes into the house to when he is rescued. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Thomas Comes to Breakfast Accessory Pack and Thomas Comes to Breakfast version of Thomas (discontinued) * Plarail - The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's House * Minis - Breakfast Thomas * Books - Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Breakfast-Time for Thomas * Buzz Books - Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Railway Series Books - Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Ladybird Books - Thomas Comes to Breakfast and BoCo the Diseasel * Pop-Up Books - Trouble on the Tracks * Engine Adventures - Thomas Goes Crash! In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:La Visita de Thomas he:תומס בא לארוחת הבוקר ja:トーマスあさごはんにおじゃま pl:Tomek Wpada na Śniadanie ru:Томас приходит на завтрак Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations